


Amazing

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: lick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

We're in bed, piled on top of each other, trying to fit onto this thin, shitty mattress and short bunk. It's hard to care when it means skin on skin, his tongue licking up my chest, and a tiny, nearly empty tube of pilfered lotion warming in my fist. Toby's hunched over, 'cause there's not much room between me and the top bunk. I've whacked my head on those bars about a hundred times.

He touches me like we haven't been stuck in the same pod all day, as if we haven't been breathing each other's same breaths and trying to ignore each other so we don't kill each other before we can fuck.

He kneads at my arms, tracing erratic patterns down my shoulders to my collarbone. I suck in a sharp breath when he scratches at my stomach. He knows I'm not ticklish – it's the anticipation that's churning in my gut, knowing I'm about to have him, claim him, suck marks onto his neck and chest and anywhere else I can reach, and knowing he wants that too.

He's pinching my nipples with two fingers apiece when I slide right into him, the result of his slick fingers in his ass from lights out through the first round of hack checks. I almost swallowed my toothbrush when I saw his reflection in the mirror: face down, ass up, the lotion glistening in the dim light. The noises his fingers made as his asshole swallowed them up, and then the noises he made when he knew I was watching.

"Toby," I say, and he brings that touch back up to my face, trailing over my cheeks, along my jaw. Leaning over, he kisses his way up my throat but pulls away before he gets to my mouth. He presses his finger to my lips, and I flick my tongue out for a taste.

"Yeah," Toby breathes out. His half-hard cock bounces as he settles more firmly into my lap, and he shoves his finger farther into my mouth, so I suck it, swirling my tongue around.

I jerk my hips and push my cock further inside, setting a rhythm of measured, shallow thrusts. We don't have time for a real fuck – I know he'll need a slow, deep dicking soon, and I'm gonna owe O'Reily again – and we're both on edge anyway, him from the finger fuck earlier, and me from watching it while I jacked off. He's reaching down now, touching behind my balls, tickling up and over to where we're connected. Dipping his head, he groans low and long into my ear, and I answer back with my own muffled grunt, 'cause he's not the only one who's fascinated by my cock going in and out of him.

Toby grips my face with his thumb and other fingers as he works his index finger in and out of my mouth. Clutching at his hips, I pull him down, hard, and his cock slaps against my stomach. I let go of one hip to grab the back of his neck and he hooks his finger under my tongue, wrenching my mouth open. He smashes his lips against mine, his tongue twisting, licking his finger and my tongue all at once. It's wet and messy and his desperation makes me wanna roll him over and hold him down until he begs to come, or to stop, or for more.

Pulling his finger from my mouth, Toby grabs onto the metal sides of the top bunk and kicks one leg out, planting his foot on the floor. I push up to my elbows and we stare at each other as he lifts up and then drops, three, four times, and my mouth's hanging open 'cause fuck, he's hot, and _fuuuck_, he feels amazing. We're both panting, and he mutters something, and then repeats it, louder. "Yes, yes, now, now," he chants. I'm a bastard, so I make him wait, sucking at the sweaty skin on his neck. He writhes over me, his hips swiveling against mine, and I push back, continuing until I'm in as deep as I'm gonna get from underneath him.

His thighs clamp down over mine and he's saying something like _hard_ and _hot_ and _god yes_ and I swipe at his cock with a greasy hand. I manage a few passes before he shudders and wetness splatters onto my stomach. I'm straining to reach him. Grabbing hold of his waist, I roll him toward the glass, then pound into him. His expression goes from startled to dreamy in half a second, and then he reaches down to touch the skin right around where my cock is and trembles so delicately that I'm coming, one hand wrapped in his hair, the other gripping the back of his thigh.


End file.
